Treecko
Treecko (Japanese: キモリ Kimori) is the -type Starter Pokémon of the Hoenn region, introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Treecko are small, bipedal, lizard-like Pokémon. They have two dark green, leaf-like tails, and a red underside, similar to its evolutions Grovyle, and Sceptile. Each of its hands and feet have three digits. It has bright yellow eyes and skinny reptilian pupils. The bottom of its feet are sticky, enabling them to cling to things. Special abilities All Treecko, and all Grass-type starters, have the ability Overgrow, which allows it to use -type moves at 150% if its HP is below 33%. In the Dream World, Treecko's ability Unburden doubles its speed in battle once it's held berry is consumed, assuming it is holding a berry. Tiny spikes located on each of Treecko's digits allows it to stick to and climb walls with ease. Evolution Treecko evolves into Grovyle once it reaches level 16. Grovyle evolves at level 36 into Sceptile. Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail. |sapphire=Treecko is cool, calm, and collected - it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground. |emerald=It makes its nest in a giant tree in the forest. It ferociously guards against anything nearing its territory. It is said to be the protector of the forest's trees. |firered=It quickly scales even vertical walls. It senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather. |leafgreen=It quickly scales even vertical walls. It senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather. |diamond=The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. |pearl=The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. |platinum=The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. |heartgold=Small hooks on the bottom of its feet catch on walls and ceilings. That is how it can hang from above. |soulsilver=Small hooks on the bottom of its feet catch on walls and ceilings. That is how it can hang from above. |black=It runs across the ground as if it were gliding. It confuses its enemies with quick movements, then takes them down with Vine Whip. |white=The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. |black 2=The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. |white 2=The soles of its feet are covered by countless tiny spikes, enabling it to walk on walls and ceilings. |x=It quickly scales even vertical walls. It senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather. |y=Small hooks on the bottom of its feet catch on walls and ceilings. That is how it can hang from above. |or=Treecko has small hooks on the bottom of its feet that enable it to scale vertical walls. This Pokémon attacks by slamming foes with its thick tail. |as=Treecko is cool, calm, and collected—it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground.}} Locations |rubysapphire=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101 |rsrarity=One |emerald=Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch on Route 101 |erarity=One |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Pal Park |dprarity=None |platinum=Pal Park |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Gift from Steven Stone after beating Red |hgssrarity=One |blackwhite=Trade |bwrarity=None |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Side game locations |Channel=Springleaf Field Camp Starlight |RS Pinball=Forest (Ruby Field) |Trozei=Secret Storage 18 Endless Level 11 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Starter Pokémon Joyous Tower (1F-4F) |PMD2=Starter Pokémon Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle }} Learnset Leveling Generation III= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation VI= |-| TM/HM Generation III= |type2= |gen=III}} |TM01|Focus Punch|Fighting}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison}} |TM09|'Bullet Seed'|Grass}} |TM10|Hidden Power|Normal}} |TM11|Sunny Day|Fire}} |TM17|[[Protect]]|Normal}} |TM19|'Giga Drain'|Grass}} |TM20|[[Safeguard]]|Normal}} |TM21|[[Frustration]]|Normal}} |TM22|'Solarbeam'|Grass|}} |TM24|Iron Tail|Steel}} |TM28|[[Dig]]|Ground}} |TM31|Brick Break|Fighting}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal}} |TM39|Rock Tomb|Rock}} |TM40|Aerial Ace|Flying}} |TM42|[[Facade]]|Normal}} |TM43|Secret Power|Normal}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic}} |TM45|[[Attract]]|Normal}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal}} |HM04|[[Strength]]|Normal}} |HM05|[[Flash]]|Normal}} |HM06|Rock Smash|Fighting}} }} |-| Generation IV= |type2= |gen=IV}} |TM01|Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison|Status}} |TM09|'Bullet Seed'|Grass|Physical}} |TM10|Hidden Power|Normal|Special}} |TM11|Sunny Day|Fire|Status}} |TM17|[[Protect]]|Normal|Status}} |TM19|'Giga Drain'|Grass|Special}} |TM20|[[Safeguard]]|Normal|Status}} |TM21|[[Frustration]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM22|'Solarbeam'|Grass|Special}} |TM24|Iron Tail|Steel|Physical}} |TM27|[[Return]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM28|[[Dig]]|Ground|Physical}} |TM31|Brick Break|Fighting|Physical}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal|Status}} |TM39|Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical}} |TM40|Aerial Ace|Flying|Physical}} |TM42|[[Facade]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM43|Secret Power|Normal|Physical}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic|Status}} |TM45|[[Attract]]|Normal|Status}} |TM53|'Energy Ball'|Grass|Special}} |TM56|[[Fling]]|Dark|Physical}} |TM58|[[Endure]]|Normal|Status}} |TM60|Drain Punch|Fighting|Physical}} |TM70|[[Flash]]|Normal|Status}} |TM75|Swords Dance|Normal|Status}} |TM78|[[Captivate]]|Normal|Status}} |TM80|Rock Slide|Rock|Physical}} |TM82|Sleep Talk|Normal|Status}} |TM83|Natural Gift|Normal|Physical}} |TM86|'Grass Knot'|Grass|Special}} |TM87|[[Swagger]]|Normal|Special}} |TM90|[[Substitute]]|Normal|Special}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal|Physical}} |HM04|[[Strength]]|Normal|Physical}} |HM06|Rock Smash|Fighting|Physical}} }} |-| Generation V= |type2= |gen=V}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison|Status}} |TM10|Hidden Power|Normal|Special}} |TM11|Sunny Day|Fire|Status}} |TM17|[[Protect]]|Normal|Status}} |TM19|'Giga Drain'|Grass|Special}} |TM20|[[Safeguard]]|Normal|Status}} |TM21|[[Frustration]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM22|'Solarbeam'|Grass|Special}} |TM27|[[Return]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM28|[[Dig]]|Ground|Physical}} |TM31|Brick Break|Fighting|Physical}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal|Status}} |TM39|Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical}} |TM40|Aerial Ace|Flying|Physical}} |TM42|[[Facade]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM43|Secret Power|Normal|Physical}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic|Status}} |TM45|[[Attract]]|Normal|Status}} |TM48|[[Round]]|Normal|Special}} |TM53|'Energy Ball'|Grass|Special}} |TM56|[[Fling]]|Dark|Physical}} |TM62|[[Acrobatics]]|Flying|Physical}} |TM70|[[Flash]]|Normal|Status}} |TM75|Swords Dance|Normal|Status}} |TM80|Rock Slide|Rock|Physical}} |TM86|'Grass Knot'|Grass|Special}} |TM87|[[Swagger]]|Normal|Special}} |TM90|[[Substitute]]|Normal|Special}} |TM94|Rock Smash|Fighting|Physical}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal|Physical}} |HM04|[[Strength]]|Normal|Physical}} }} |-| Generation VI= |type2= |gen=VI}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison|Status}} |TM10|Hidden Power|Normal|Special}} |TM11|Sunny Day|Fire|Status}} |TM17|[[Protect]]|Normal|Status}} |TM19|'Giga Drain'|Grass|Special}} |TM20|[[Safeguard]]|Normal|Status}} |TM21|[[Frustration]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM22|'Solarbeam'|Grass|Special}} |TM27|[[Return]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM28|[[Dig]]|Ground|Physical}} |TM31|Brick Break|Fighting|Physical}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal|Status}} |TM39|Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical}} |TM40|Aerial Ace|Flying|Physical}} |TM42|[[Facade]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic|Status}} |TM45|[[Attract]]|Normal|Status}} |TM48|[[Round]]|Normal|Special}} |TM53|'Energy Ball'|Grass|Special}} |TM56|[[Fling]]|Dark|Physical}} |TM62|[[Acrobatics]]|Flying|Physical}} |TM70|[[Flash]]|Normal|Status}} |TM75|Swords Dance|Normal|Status}} |TM80|Rock Slide|Rock|Physical}} |TM86|'Grass Knot'|Grass|Special}} |TM87|[[Swagger]]|Normal|Special}} |TM88|Sleep Talk|Normal|Status}} |TM90|[[Substitute]]|Normal|Special}} |TM94|Rock Smash|Fighting|Physical}} |TM96|Nature Power|Normal|Status}} |TM98|Power-Up Punch|Fighting|Physical}} |TM100|[[Confide]]|Normal|Physical}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal|Physical}} |HM04|[[Strength]]|Normal|Physical}} }} |-| Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 252 front.png |rbysapsprs=Treecko RS Shiny.png |emeraldspr=E 252 front.gif |emeraldsprs=Treecko Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=RS 252 front.png |frlgsprs=Treecko RS Shiny.png |IIIback=Treecko Back III.png |IIIbacks=Treecko Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Treecko DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Treecko DPPtHGSS Shiny.png |ptspr=Treecko DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Treecko DPPtHGSS Shiny.png |hgssspr=Treecko DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Treecko DPPtHGSS Shiny.png |IVback=Treecko Back IV.png |IVbacks=Treecko Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Treecko BW.gif |bwsprs=Treecko_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback=Treecko_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks=Treecko_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr=Treecko_XY.gif |xysprs=Treecko_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Treecko_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Treecko_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Treecko first appeared in the episode Get the Show on the Road!, where it was introduced to May as one of the Starter Pokémon from Professor Birch. In the episode Tree's a Crowd, Ash caught a Treecko which would later evolve twice into a Sceptile. It usually puts a twig in its mouth. Trivia *Treecko, Snivy and Chespin are the only -type starter Pokémon not able to learn Razor Leaf. *It is the only -type starter not to walk on all four legs, besides Snivy and Chespin. *Treecko is the only -type starter that can climb trees. Origin Treecko's appearance is based heavily off of a gecko or lizard. More specifically, it is likely based on a leaf-tailed gecko. Etymology Treecko's English name comes from combining the words "tree" and "gecko". Names in other languages Its Japanese name, Kimori, comes from combining the words "ki" (tree) and "yamori" (gecko). Gallery Treecko 252 PKMNPinball RS.gif Treecko Portrait.png Park Treecko.png Treecko 252 PokemonConquestSprite.png Treecko PokemonChannel 252.png Treecko DreamWorldArt 252.png Treecko 252 Crawling Anime 1.png Treecko 252 AdvancedGeneration Anime.png Treecko.jpg|AG Anime Ash Treecko Bullet Seed.png Mad Treecko.png AshTreecko.png Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon